PTL 1 discloses a plate width control device of a material to be rolled. The plate width control device controls the gap amount of a vertical rolling mill so as to eliminate the deviation amount of the width of the material to be rolled, based on an estimated value of the deviation amount of the width of the material to be rolled in the vertical rolling mill.